


Let Me Give You A Riddle

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 27 years later, Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Richie Tozier Is A Little Shit, Riddles, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (27 Years Later AU) Richie and Eddie are both happy and alive--and even after all this time, they're still very, very much in love.Oneshot/drabble





	Let Me Give You A Riddle

"Hey Eds."

A lot of time had passed. Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier were now adults. They'd grown up, to put it simply: long gone were the dorky kids who had once stood in their shoes with doubtful eyes and crooked glasses. Now things were different. Eddie had majored in business, got a nice degree to his name, and was never too interested in the girls he had dated. Meanwhile, Richie came out as a proud bisexual. He had gotten a job in the radio industry right out of high school and never looked back. 

Well that last part wasn't entirely true. Rich had looked back once. He and Eddie had been going out together for about seven solid years now. 

"Don't call me that, Richie," Eddie rolled his eye. Ah, some things never changed. 

"Spaghetti." Richie said without missing a beat. "Can I ask you a riddle?"

"Sure, why not?" Eddie sat down then, and his boyfriend sat down next to him, taking his hand. Geez, they were both really sappy.

"Okay, so there's a table with four people who are supposed to sit there, but they have no clue where to sit. There is you, me, Will and Mary. Which order will they sit?"

Eddie had to think about it for a second. It was an odd request, to say the least, but Richie's eyes twinkled so he'd humor him. "Uhh, you, me, Mary and Will?"

He shook his head. "Try again."

"Hm... Um, how about Will, You, Mary, me?" Suddenly Eddie's cheeks heated up and he froze-- "Wait--"

But Richie was blushing too, behind his huge grin, and deep down both of them knew they were both really happy at this. Surprised on Eddie's part, but happy. Eddie wanted to hug and kiss his idiot boyfriend--fiancé--right now, and never let him go. 

"...yes, I think I will," Richie said then, in a much softer voice than normal. 

And then just for good measure he got down on one knee. 


End file.
